


Metanoia

by KittyGems



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of hcs, Dives into Snatcher's backstory a bit eventually, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn Romance, Takes place during and post game, Though there is discussion of before game as well, a lot of fluff, frenemies to lovers, possible ooc but characters are kept in character as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: It was your typical day in Subcon.Until, of course, what seemed to be a monster from the swamp emerges. Only it, isn't.Eleanor, a young lady from the past brought to the present, wakes up only to meet the hammy Snatcher. Discovering a small problem, which is that he can't remove her soul from her body, he has no choice but to have her stay until he figures out what to do with her. Contracts fulfilled, and a kid from space making them reluctantly bond, some undiscovered things come to fruition.Only now, can time tell what will happen.On indefinite hiatus sorry :( Might delete and remake eventually.





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning this sucker for a very long time. 
> 
> I want to give a special shoutout to some of my closest friends who reignited my love for Eleanor, and brought her to where she is now. Without them, I don't know what I would've done with her. So, thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy!

It was peaceful. Calm. Quiet. 

As much as it could be in Subcon Forest, home of ghosts and ghoulies. 

The moon seemed to shine brighter on this particular day-night, the swamp in particular reflecting the natural light. Despite the white ghastly faces and thick purple water, it seemed to shine bright. A squirrel is snatched just as it hits the surface however, evil whispers surrounding the area as thin purple hands twirl around it like a dance. 

Once under the surface, it disappears. But if you squint, something dark is also under the water. Floating, not moving. Almost like a...

_ CRASH _

Something shiny hit the nearby Subcon Well, a light shooting up for a moment before dissipating. The swamp goes eerily silent. Like nothing was happening anymore. Even the ghast faces seemed to slow in their slow migration across the water. 

The dark mass before?

Inside, something just opened its eyes. Wait, not something.

Some _ one _ .

Eyes glowing purple, they begin a slow ascent. 

* * *

Later in the day, a Subconite was walking to his usual post by his boss’ tree. It was a by-the-book day, and his boss had no soul to collect after the last one literally had his head pop off. It was quite a show, really!

But then he stopped. 

“Huh?” he wondered out loud, the swamp still calm and eerily quiet. Being careful of the nooses that laid beyond the swamp, he climbed the small ledge and looked down into the murky depths. “What’s that?”

Suddenly, a hand burst from the surface, disturbing the once still waters. The Subconite jumps back, stumbling until he was on his back on the ground. He only watched in terror as the hand searched for land. It was covered in purple light, swamp water running down it’s barrier. Once it grasped the nearby grasses of the ledge, another hand broke from the depth. The poor minion sat, shaking as he watched as the two hands pressed against the ground. 

A head now, a head of orange curls protected by a purple shell. Her eyes were closed, but the moment she fully emerged, her body leaning, they snapped open wide. Purple. Only purple. Purple purple purple. 

The Subconite got up, and with a terrified scream he was holding back, he ran like high heaven, calling for his boss. 

The woman pulled herself out, the swamp water dripping down, more like oozing down the barrier that once protected her. Once she was fully on land, the barrier popped like a bubble. She stood, her hair floating around her face, a blank stare at nothing as she kept pacing. Her long purple skirt barely hid her black flats, and she had a black corset with a white peasant shirt. 

And then.

She fell flat on her face. 

* * *

“Boss! Boss! Over here!” the Subconite cried, pointing with a horrified shake. Snatcher, with his curious but bland look, glanced where the Subconite pointed. A soul erupted from the body he saw.

“Minion, this looks nothing more than a tired traveler. Are you sure you saw her climb out of the swamp?” he asked, incredulous. There was no evidence to prove otherwise. 

“I saw it with my own eye, boss!” Cried the minion. Snatcher hummed, a deep rumble from his throat. 

“Well, no matter. I have been having an itch for a new contractor,” Snatcher laughed deviously. 

“What if it hurts you, boss? It climbed out of the swamp!” 

“Then I’ll kill it.” Snatcher shrugged. Purple vines surrounded the area, just as the woman awakes. A breath leaves her, and she shifts to a sitting position. Snatcher and the Subconite disappear, just as the woman hurks. Tears enter her eyes as she tosses up whatever was in her stomach, and she scoots away from it. Lying for a moment to catch her breath, adrenaline began to pump in her as she stands, remembering what she was doing last.

“Dad--!”

The vines shoot up, caging her where she was. She backs away, now brown eyes wide in terror as black shadows circled around her. Thunder booms, making her shake more. 

A laugh. A loud, evil laugh rings across the unknown landscape. And then a long shadow. 

“FOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!” He shouts with a hammy tone. “You blew it! You totally screwed yourself! Nobody enters my home and leaves in one piece!”

“W-What are you?” the woman asks, terrified. 

“I’m your worst nightmare!” Snatcher laughed. “But you may call me Snatcher. I’m in need of a new contractor, seeing as the last one’s head popped off! You’ll have to do!” 

“ _ Popped off _ ?!” the woman gasps, sweat trickling down her face. 

“Now, sign the paper and we won’t have any problems, lady.”

A contract appears in front of her, with a feather pen. The job description reads to “ _ Deal with the ice crisis at the Subcon Village.” _ Ice?!

For a moment, a flash of a memory crosses her mind. 

Gulping thickly, she looks up at his confident yellow eyes with petrified brown ones. Grasping the pen for a moment, she shakily signs it. 

_ Eleanor Fowler _ decorates the sign line in curly cursive. 

“Alright! We’re in business! Let me just take this real quick-”

He tried hitting her with his soul taking power, really, he did. But her soul resisted. 

His eyes narrow in concetration. Nope, no budge. 

“What are you doing…?” Eleanor whispers.

“Your soul--”

_ It won’t leave your body.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy Eleanor like so many others have!


End file.
